1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to marker posts, and in particular to a square marker post and a mold assembly and method for rotary molding same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various utilities are commonly placed underground. Examples include fiber optic cables, electrical power lines, gas lines, water lines, steam pipes, pipelines and other utilities. One reason for installing utility lines below grade relates to security and protection, since they are normally relatively well protected from service interruptions caused by the elements and by damage, both intentional and accidental. Another reason relates to aesthetics. Underground installations can eliminate unsightly utility poles and overhead lines.
The specific locations of underground utility lines can sometimes be approximated from records, such as drawings prepared in connection with their original installations. However, utility companies and other organizations that utilize underground utilities often provide surface markers showing their locations. For example, the prior art includes elongated, vertical marker posts, the lower ends of which are embedded in the ground above the utility lines. The above-grade, exposed upper ends of such marker posts can be provided with markings, which can identify the utility lines buried thereunder and communicate appropriate warnings. For example, subsurface electrical power and natural gas lines tend to be hazardous to excavators, with attendant risks of electrical shock and explosion respectively. Accordingly, marker posts are used to provide appropriate warnings, such as xe2x80x9cCall Before Diggingxe2x80x9d advisories with toll-free numbers at which additional, pertinent information can be obtained.
Subsurface fiber optic and other telecommunications cables are also susceptible to damage from excavators. Severing telecommunications cables can interrupt service unless transmissions can be rerouted. Depending upon the normal traffic volume in a buried cable, significant revenues can be lost before a splice can be made and service restored. Therefore, telecommunications companies naturally attempt to protect their fiber optic cable networks by marking the locations of same with appropriate warnings and information.
Prior art marker posts also include concrete constructions with metal plates mounted adjacent to their upper ends. Warnings and other information can be displayed on the metal plates. Other prior art marker post examples include plastic tubes, which can be provided with transverse lengths of tubing at their lower ends for resisting pullout. Such tubular plastic marker posts can mount upper end caps, which can be printed with warning information and color-coded to designate the type of utility buried thereunder.
Heretofore there has not been available a marker post and an apparatus and method for manufacturing same with the advantages and features of the present invention.
In the practice of one aspect of the present invention, a marker post is provided, which comprises a generally tubular body with upper and lower ends, a bore extending between the ends and a sidewall structure enclosing the bore. A top panel is mounted on the body upper end and encloses the bore thereat. A base is mounted on the body lower end and includes a base perimeter positioned generally outwardly from the sidewall. The base includes a bottom panel mounted on the base perimeter and having an generally aligned with the bore.